<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Of Memories by Phoenixvvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548890">House Of Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixvvv/pseuds/Phoenixvvv'>Phoenixvvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixvvv/pseuds/Phoenixvvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short taegyu story..</p><p>Completed</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Baby we built this house<br/>On memories<br/>Take my picture now<br/>Shake it til you see it<br/>And when your fantasies<br/>Become your legacy<br/>Promise me a place<br/>In your house of memories</p><p>©️Phoenixvvv 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Beomgyu,</p><p>Baby, why are you ignoring me?</p><p>What did I do wrong?</p><p>I love you...please come back to me.</p><p>-Taehyunie ♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Beomgyu,</p><p>Hello my love! I saw you read my last letter..</p><p>Who would've known it was so easy to hide from you?</p><p>-Taehyunnie ♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Beomgyu,</p><p>Beomgyu... you looked so adorable when you were looking for me last night.</p><p>Miss me already?</p><p>-TaeTae ♡</p><p>°•°•°</p><p>"THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY TAEHYUN!" Beomgyu shouted from his front porch.</p><p>It was eleven at night and he just wanted to be alone.</p><p>He looked out into his front yard and didn't see anything.</p><p>Again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Beomgyu,</p><p>Why would I take this as a joke?</p><p>I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet...</p><p>-Hyunnie ♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Beomgyu,</p><p>Why are you still friends with those two?</p><p>They're ruining your mindset my love...</p><p>-Taehyun ♡</p><p>°•°•°</p><p>"What the fuck..." Yeonjun gasped out as he read the letter from the previous night.</p><p>"Hyung I'm so scared.." Beomgyu whimpered as Soobin brought him into a tight hug.</p><p>"If anything happens, call the police."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dearest, Beomgyu,</p><p>You wouldn't actually call the police on me</p><p>Right?</p><p>-Tae ♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyuuie, </p><p>You seem down.</p><p>Are you finally ready?</p><p>-Taehyun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Taehyun.</p><p>I don't even know if you live here anymore </p><p>I can't text you, nor can I call you</p><p>What's the point of this?</p><p>-Gyu</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Dear Gyu,</p><p>Awe, you signed with my nickname for you ♡♡♡</p><p>And you asked what the point of this was?</p><p>Baby I'm sorry, I can't tell you yet.</p><p>-Hyun ♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearest Beomgyu,</p><p>If you really want to be in contact that badly... meet me at 별 cafe tomorrow at 7:30.</p><p>Don't be late.</p><p>-Taehyunnie ♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well Taehyun, I'm here... what do you want?" Beomgyu said softly as he got into the familiar booth.</p><p>"Gyu... I missed you.." Taehyun rapsed out.</p><p>Beomgyu swallowed the lump forming in his throat before taking a sip from the glass of water their waitress brought them.</p><p>"Shall we go for a walk?" Taehyun suggested, a wicked smile spread on his face.</p><p>"Okay..." Beomgyu and Taehyun stood up, wishing the staff well before leaving.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Beomgyu asked after an hour of walking.</p><p>"You know I still love you right?"</p><p>Beomgyu's heart stopped and his hands went clammy.</p><p>The two walked towards the woods behind a park they would often visit when they dated.</p><p>Taehyun slowly grabbed Beomgyu's hand as the two went deeper into the woods.</p><p>They came across a small clearing that lead to a small cliff.</p><p>Taehyun stared off the edge at the small sharp rocks at the bottom.</p><p>Beomgyu was staring at Taehyuns face, how the moon casted perfect shadows over his sharp features.</p><p>"Beommie...can you kiss me?" Taehyun asked in a small voice.</p><p>"What-?" Beomgyu asked, completely fought off-guard.</p><p>"Please? Just this last time..." Taehyun turned to Beomgyu, tightening the grip on his hand.</p><p>"I-I suppose so.."</p><p>Beomgyu gently pecked Taehyun's lips, pulling away staring down at the male for a few seconds before connecting their lips again, he shut his eyes as Taehyun shuffled them around</p><p>Then, everything was cold and dark.</p><p>The only warmth he felt was from the boy he was clung onto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Have you seen me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NAME: CHOI BEOMGYU<br/>AGE: 19<br/>SEX: MALE<br/>RACE: SOUTH KOREAN<br/>EYE: BROWN<br/>HAIR: NATURALLY BROWN, DYED SILVER<br/>WEIGHT: 53 KGS<br/>HEIGHT: 180 CM<br/>GLASSES: N/A<br/>SCARS: N/A<br/>TATTOOS: N/A</p><p>LAST SEEN:별 CAFE <br/>ACCOMPANIED BY: KANG TAEHYUN<br/>WEARING: SOFT PINK HOODIE, RIPPED ACID WASHED JEANS AND WHITE VANS</p><p>IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION, PLEASE CONTACT:<br/>02-×××-××××</p><p> </p><p>+×+</p><p> </p><p>NAME: KANG TAEHYUN<br/>AGE: 19<br/>SEX: MALE<br/>RACE: SOUTH KOREAN<br/>EYE: BROWN<br/>HAIR: LIGHT BROWN<br/>WEIGHT: 55 KGS<br/>HEIGHT: 177 CM<br/>GLASSES: N/A<br/>SCARS: N/A<br/>TATTOOS: N/A</p><p>LAST SEEN: 별 CAFE<br/>ACCOMPANIED BY: CHOI BEOMGYU<br/>WEARING: LIGHT BLUE SWEATER (COLLAR AND SLEEVES HELD TO THE TORSO FABRIC BY SAFETY PINS), DARK BLUE JEANS AND WHITE CONVERSE</p><p>IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION PLEASE CONTACT:<br/>02-×××-××××</p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>My dear Choi Beomgyu,</p><p>It's finally time for us to rest.</p><p>Together.</p><p>-Your Love, Kang Taehyun ♡</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>